Beam steering audio array systems include multiple speaker drivers and control the gain and delay of the signals sent to the drivers so that their combined effect is to direct acoustic energy so that it favors a particular direction, such as toward a central portion of an audience, and so that it provides certain desirable coverage, so that all members of the audience receive an acceptable audio experience, for example. Traditional array systems may be able to generate two beams by sub-dividing the drivers in the array, using some of the drivers for the formation of a first beam and others of the drivers for formation of a second beam, causing each beam to be less effective than if the entire set of drivers were used. Additionally, traditional array systems may include complex or user-unfriendly methods of changing or adapting the beam steering or other acoustic characteristics of the array, and may include drivers of different sizes to handle different portions of the frequency spectrum at additional cost and complexity with reduced reliability.